Ana's Halloween Mystery
Ana's Halloween Mystery is the Halloween episode of The Life and Times of Ana Hoshimiya that aired on October 20, 2020. Plot On Halloween, Ana sees a ghost until she realizes it's actually Alan. Transcript It's Halloween and everyone is getting ready for Halloween. Cuphead: "Okay, one. Two three! Boo!!!!" Mugman screams and holds onto Skippy Pipperson as Carly Pipperson cries and holds onto Cuphead. Cuphead: "It's me, Cuphead." Mugman: (calming Carly Pipperson down) "Boy, you sure gave me and Carly a fright." He went back inside and closed the door behind. Later, he scared more trick-or-treaters. Meanwhile, Ana, dressed as a fairy, noticed that there are many kids running away from Cuphead's house. Ana: "Woah, that is a strange costume. Let's hope no one else ruins the trick-or-treating." Cuphead: (laughs) "Looks like someone's got a bad case of the ghosts! I guess you don't know how to defeat a ghos-" Shadow Lilies knocked Ana out and caused her to sneeze. Ana: "Shadow Lilies?!" (sneezes) "Oh!" (sneezes again) Mugman: "We didn't have a ghost of a chance." Thaddeus Werman (off-screen): "Are you sure ze ghost von't get us?" Heinz Werman (off-screen): "Don't be ridiculous, Zaddeus! He is only playing!" Jerrica (off-screen): "Yeah, he won't hurt us." Theodor Werman (off-screen): "Boy, Cuphead is haffing fun scaring us." Jerrica (off-screen): "Well, I don't know how to get scared, so I'm good." Monika Werman (off-screen): "How disappointing, but at least you're braffe. Good zing ze "ghost" von't find us in ze closet." Theodor Werman: "It vas nice to let us schtay for ze night." Heidi Werman: "Nein problem, Cousin. It's ze least ve could do." Heinz Werman: "Ja, we're glad you decided to schtay. I vonder vere Cuphead is." Jerrica: "I think he said he went to Halloween." Alan, who is dressed as a vampire, appears. Jerrica: (screams and hides behind Valentin) Valentin Werman: "Vat do you mean?" Alan: "Hey, I was just having a little fun and besides, I'm not wearing something to go with my costume!" Cuphead: (kicks the door, ghostly voice) "Wooooooooooooooooooo... Werman Family, I am a spooky ghost who only appears on Halloween and I am here to haunt you! Wooooooooooooooooooo..." Erika Werman: (whispers to the others) "Fräuleins first. I got zis." (screams in horror) "Ghosts!" Jerrica: ""Ahhhhhhh!" is right!" (screams in horror) "Ghosts!" Heidi, Heinz, Helga, Heike, Hannah, Helena, Wilhelmina, Wiltrud, Wilma, Monika, Theodor, Thaddeus, Valentin, Valerie, Walter, Waldeburg, Erika, Eric, Wenzel and Anne Werman scream and run from the "ghost" as Jerrica and Alan followed the siblings and cousins. Cuphead chuckles. The police come in. It's two of the police officers from Spongebob. They see the Wermans, Jerrica and Alan being terrified over Cuphead. Police #1: "So, it’s a ghost you're worried about?" The Wermans, Jerrica and Alan nod. Police #2 takes off the disguise, revealing Cuphead. Police #2: "No need to worry, it's just Cuphead." Cuphead: "Jerrica?! I hate that guy!" Jerrica: "I'm a girl!" Alan: "Hey, he is that sheet head!" (laughs) Cuphead: "I am not a sheet head!" Heidi Werman: "Vy ze sad face?" Cuphead: "Nevermind…" Later… Ana: "So, Cuphead want a little Halloween fun, err? I think it's time for you to join him." Alan: "A ghost, err?" Ana: "Well, what is it, Alan? What do you suggest you should be for Halloween?" Alan: "I wanna be a spooky ghost." Ana: "A ghost?" Alan: "Okay, I'm gonna see if I can find something white for a ghost costume, like a bedsheet." Alan finds a few white bedsheets which he needs for the ghost costume. Alan: "I hope this'll work." (grabs the bedsheets) He puts the bedspread on him and looks at the mirror. Alan: (stares at himself in the mirror and gasps in fright) "Oh my Eek! A ghost!" Ana: (screams) "GHOST!!!!!!!!" Just then, she hears Boogly and Vampos screaming in fear. Vampos: Ana, help us! Boogly: Ghost! Ana giggles and decides to hide there. Then, Vampos begins to search for the "ghost". Alan: (moans eerily) Woooooooooo. Vampos breathed heavily. Alan: (jumped out from behind Vampos) BOO! Vampos gasped in horror, unable to recognize Alan as the "ghost". Vampos: Alan-san? Alan takes the ghost sheet off the head of his. Vampos: I thought you were a- Alan: Ghost? Vampos: Yeah. You really wanted to scare everybody..... Alan: What is going on! The Ghostbusters're here now. The Ghostbusters kick the door open. They try to take off the disguise. Alan: Oh no, the police are over here! The police from Spongebob are here! The Ghostbusters get their proton packs and try to get Alan. Police #1: Get in the car. Trivia It was a mix-up between "Spooky Costumes", "Ghost Wanted", "The First Spooktacle", "Spooky Evening", "Boo!", "The Curse of the Night" and "Ghost Effect". Category:2020 Releases Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Originally aired on Nickelodeon networks Category:Episodes about ghosts